


Love Stinks

by StarlitBravery



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitBravery/pseuds/StarlitBravery
Summary: Being a rockstar skunk was tough. So was being a gentle wolf. The toughest thing though was definitely love. After awkward chance encounters, the four would have to go through a lot. Befriending, and eventually dating, among other things.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird crossover I know. The idea started out as an AU idea then spiraled out of control but I put a lot of love into writing it so I hope you enjoy.

Isolation. That was the hand that was dealt to skunks. Everyone was so fearful of the stench they could produce, they often avoided them. Though, contrary to other people refusing to get close, skunks were beautiful and often admired from afar. Especially talented skunks. One such skunk was a young rockstar prodigy named Piers. He was well respected in the music industry as a phenomenal songwriter, as well as an extremely talented singer and guitarist. Often his shows were sold out, crowds flooding into wherever his concerts were held. That was his life only on the stage. Marveled at like a work of art from a safe distance, and like a piece in a museum, no other species would ever touch them. Loneliness was what Piers came to expect when he was off the stage. He was just something to look at and listen too. He knew that, so he put up a wall. He kept his heart beyond that wall; as distant from others as they were to him. With the exception of his beloved younger sister, no one could break that imposing edifice. That's what Piers thought, and he had been alright with living that way, that is until he met that damned lizard. 

That damned lizard was named Raihan. More specifically, he was classified as a Komodo Dragon. He was popular; as sharp as his fangs, and as strong as one would expect a "dragon" to be. Currently he attended college, and was the star of the soccer team. He got good grades, and had tons of friends. He was the exact opposite of Piers. Perhaps, though, that's what drew them closer together after their initial meeting.

The first time they met… things could have gone more smoothly. Raihan didn't think he'd have to go to the concert. Piers was his favorite musical artist. He owned all the singer's albums. It was fate when a classmate of his gave him her ticket. She had planned to go as she won the backstage pass and ticket in a radio contest. Unfortunately for her, something came up in her family, so she couldn't attend. "I can't go and I know you're a fan, so I want you to have my ticket," she had told him. He was grateful, of course. 

It was the day before the night of the concert, and Piers had been rehearsing at the venue. He didn't have his manager with him, or security, so he was disappointed in his decision to go alone when he got cornered by crazy fans. He had ran off the stage and thought he had lost them in the city crowds. He took shelter in an alley to catch his breath, but he had been incorrect about losing those chasing him. Once he'd seen them enter the alley, he turned around to run, but there was a wall. It figured, he thought, that a wall would be what impeded his escape. The man who lived behind a wall, doomed by a wall. Piers hated it, but it had a poetic irony about it. He had to give fate that, at least.  
"Okay, okay," he said facing them. "Wut'd'ya want? Autographs?" One of his pursuers was a large lion. He looked to Piers like he had seen his fair share of fights. Suddenly, he was feeling less annoyed and more so nervous. He was starting to realize, slowly, that these probably weren't fans. This was confirmed by both the lion and his warthog accomplice snickering menacingly.   
"Maybe later, pretty boy. If you can still even write your own name when we're done with you," the lion replied threateningly. Piers gulped internally, but kept a calm facade.   
"Okay, I'll ask again. Wut'd'ya want?" He feigned impatience. In reply the lion merely took out a mask. He placed it over his nose and mouth, before rushing towards Piers, and pinning him to the wall. Being a skunk, normally his first instinct would be to spray his attacker. That would be pointless now, he knew. The mask was his downfall. Now he felt even more stupid. The lion chuckled.   
"You're not only as beautiful as a woman, but you're famous. If it wasn't for the fact you're a skunk, you'd be quite the plaything. So, we figured we'd just remove your stink gland and make a pretty penny off of you," his voice was laced with a thirsty greed. Piers glared at the lion.  
"You really think I'm just gonna let you do that?" The lion pushed harder against him, his back being pressed so roughly against the brick wall that it hurt. The warthog walked over now, holding a syringe.   
"You don't have a choice," he snorted in amusement. Piers tried to push the lion away, but he lacked the strength. He cursed silently to himself, as the warthog replaced the lion. He jabbed the needle into Piers arm. Piers took this opportunity to push into the syringe, knocking the warthog off balance, and right into the lion. The force of the two carnivores' collision caused both to topple over. Before they had even completely hit the ground, Piers darted past them and ran out of the alley. 

Raihan wasn't one to get nervous. He was very outgoing and photogenic. The thought of meeting someone he admired got him antsy. So, he thought maybe checking out the venue would help calm him down. It was lucky for Piers that he did. Raihan was eyeing the stage when he overheard a bystander gossiping.  
"Yeah, he like, totally got chased by a lion and a warthog. They must've been huge fans," she laughed. Raihan didn't have ears, but if he did they would have perked up. He waltzed over nonchalantly.  
"Piers was here?"  
"Yeah!" The girl talking was a hawk he noticed. "Two guys chased him. They went that way," she extended her arm to point in the direction Piers fled. Raihan had a bad feeling. So, naturally he ran off.

Piers hadn't made it too far when the drug that had been injected into him started to take its toll. He was in an empty backstreet when it started to hit him. His body felt all hot and bothered. He could feel the bulge welling up in his pants. Great, he thought. Of course it would have been not only a tranquilizer, but also an aphrodisiac. He was dizzy, burning up, and pissed off. The feel that came over him was both terrifying and pleasurable. He figured it was the psychical equivalent of watching a erotic horror movie. He leaned against the wall of a very old appearing abandoned business. The sign he collapsed against said it was scheduled for demolition. Piers wasn't too concerned with the sign though. He assumed realistically that he was screwed. There was no way those assholes wouldn't catch up to him. He couldn't run away fast enough thanks to the quick acting drug. He buried his head in the wall, and slid down it till he was on his knees. He heard footsteps behind him. He closed his eyes and waited. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he instinctively spun around, pulled back his arm and punched the person in the face.

Raihan was not expecting that. He had knelt down to Piers' level, but now he was flat on his ass. Piers looked at him in stunned confusion as he groaned and rubbed his face.  
"Owww…"   
"S-sorry," Piers mumbled through his heavy breathing. "I thought…"   
"That I was one of the dudes chasing you?" Raihan smiled awkwardly. "It's okay. I should have said something first. My bad," he consoled. Piers looked away.  
"Still. Sorry."  
"No biggie. Uh, are you okay though? You look like you're having issues, bro," Raihan said. He was quite certain he was right about that. His idol looked flushed, he was sweating, breathing heavily. He also had an erection that due to his tight leather pants was very noticeable. He still wouldn't look at Raihan.  
"No, I just like being alone when I'm horny," he snapped sarcastically. Raihan had mixed emotions. On one hand, that was funny, so he wanted to laugh. But he knew this situation was anything but comical. Obviously, Piers got away, but it was equally apparent that he had been drugged. This is not how he wanted to meet the celebrity.   
"We need to get you to a hospital," Raihan decided while rising to his feet. "Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you?"   
"No hospital… I'm fine. I'll just wait it out," he mumbled. Raihan looked bemused.  
"Seriously?"  
"Look, I'm embarrassed enough some random lizard is seeing me like this. I don't need anyone else witnessing this," Piers sighed. Raihan sighed as well. Then he had a sideways grin on his face.  
"Okay, well at least let me get you in this building. Since you don't want to be seen. Then I'll just keep watch from outside.. Fair enough?" Raihan thought this would be a good compromise. He could tell from the look Piers had, that while the skunk nodded in agreement, he was not happy about any of this.

Thirty minutes passed and Raihan, even from outside, could still hear Piers breathing heavily. Much to Piers' chagrin, Raihan peeked in. "You still turned on?"  
"What does it look like?" This was officially Piers' worst day ever.   
"Why don't you just jack off?" Piers understood why the reptile asked this. It was the obvious thing to do in his current predicament. Sadly, however, he couldn't do that.  
"I can't… too weak. This is just gettin' worse…" he wasn't looking but he heard Raihan approaching. "Thought you were gonna stay outside?" He didn't bother to look up. He couldn't. Raihan knelt down beside him.  
"You do look to be in pretty bad shape," he stated the obvious. Raihan was as well. He was having quite the time deciding what would be the best thing to do. He really wanted Piers to go to the hospital, but he wanted to respect his wishes. He didn't want to go, so that was out. Unless I drag him all the way, Raihan thought. But that would look bad. So, yeah, there went that plan. There was another option. Raihan was well aware of it. If Piers couldn't jack off himself, someone else would need to do it. Raihan couldn't go get someone else, as the people who caused all this were probably still looking for Piers. He couldn't leave him unprotected in such a sorry state. It would have to be Raihan. He had mixed feelings about offering his hand. Raihan was a player and Piers was quite attractive. It was an awesome opportunity. The problem was that Raihan respected Piers. He wouldn't do anything the singer didn't consent too. He knew he had to suggest it, and to be honest, he wanted too, but he didn't want to upset Piers. Being as conflicted as he was, Raihan remained silent as he mulled things over in his head. 

Piers was at his limit. He was so furious with himself for allowing this to happen. He had so much on his mind he hadn't been thinking straight. He was so stressed and overworked he knew he'd eventually mess up, but he never thought he'd make such idiotic mistakes.   
"Dammit," he snarled to himself, "I can't take this…"   
"Lemme help," he heard Raihan's voice in his ear.   
"No hospital."  
"Naw, not like that. Lemme jack you off," he suggested. "You said you couldn't move well enough, and I can see that you're suffering, so I thought it'd be a good idea," he reasoned. Piers was so overwhelmed. First he was foolish enough to get trapped by fucking pimps, now some damned lizard he's never met says that. To make it even worse he knew that was probably his only option. He was surprised though.  
"Fine," Piers relented to his fate. "Aren't you scared I might spray you, though?" Raihan shrugged.   
"That would stink, yeah." Piers wished he could still move so he could slap the grin of this smartass' face.   
"Haha, very funny," Piers uttered bitterly.   
"I don't care if you spray me. What's a little smell compared to what you're going through right now? I heard what happened, and I went to look for you for a reason. I'm a huge fan of your music. I know we never met, but you've always resonated with me. So, I want to help. That's why I came," he confessed. Piers stared at him, before closing his eyes in defeat. His vision was dark, but he felt and heard his belt unbuckling. His heart was racing. It wasn't due to the drug, but because of the stranger's words. It was such a strange compassion he had. He opened his eyes and looked at Raihan.   
"Hey. Tell me your name first, at least," he demanded. It didn't sound even close to how forceful he wanted it to, since he was weak and breathless.   
"Oh! Ha, forgot to mention it. I'm Raihan! Nice to meet you," he said while beaming. Okay, Piers thought, this guy is a weirdo.   
"Well, Raihan, carry on. I don't know how much longer I can last like this," he admitted reluctantly. Raihan nodded.

Raihan suppressed the gulp his throat was wanting to make. He finished undoing Piers' pants, and carefully, slowly, slid his hand in. He pulled out the hardened genitalia and wrapped his hand around it. He could feel Piers shiver from his touch. Okay, this was happening. No, dammit, Raihan, he told himself, this is nothing. He was just helping. He'd get him off, and that was all. So why was Raihan so excited? Despite the confusion that was distracting him, he still managed to expertly do his task. There was a new problem now. It wasn't enough. Piers was still reacting to the drug. Raihan was panicked now. He had gotten himself turned on at the thought and sight of Piers in his current condition. Now that it was apparent that Piers needed some extra help, the temptation was too much.   
"How bad do you want relief?" Raihan could tell Piers barely had control over his body but he still managed to arch an eyebrow and take on an expression that Raihan found most amusing.   
"You don't mean…"   
"It's that or the hospital, dude," Raihan said honestly. Piers felt he had no other choice at this point, so he nodded. He closed his eyes. Raihan stared at Piers intently. He was surveying the skunk's body language. Even with his drug induced arousal, Raihan could tell Piers didn't want this. That was it, then. He was so frustrated. His prime opportunity went up in smoke. For as much as he wanted to make love to Piers - the man whose music touched him desperately - for the same reason he wanted to do it, became the reason he couldn't. 

Piers wasn't a fool. He had noticed the look in the reptile's eyes. They were hungry for him, that was obvious. It was because of this that it shocked him so much when nothing happened. Instead of being pinned down and taken, he heard and felt his pants being rebuttoned. His eyes shot open.   
"What are you doing?" He was so confused. Raihan knelt down in front of him, the hungry look in his eyes replaced with both disappointment and benevolence.   
"You don't want to have sex with me, I can tell. Makes sense; we just met. So, I'm sorry but it looks like you're going to the hospital, rather you like it or not. I didn't want you mad at me but I figured you'd hate me if I went through with that. I want that even less. You mean more to me then that," was his explanation. It gave Piers more questions than answers. He just stared at Raihan. What was this weirdo thinking? Piers knew nothing about the stranger but his first name. So,   
"What the hell is he talking about?" came out of his mouth. He meant it to be directed at himself, just thinking out loud. He didn't expect an answer.   
"Didn't I tell you? I'm a fan," he said in a manner that suggested he thought that's all he needed to say. Piers wasn't satisfied.  
"So? Most fans would jump at the chance to sleep with me," he was sure of this. That's all he was to people. Some shining star sparkling in the distance that still put off enough heat that it drew in everything around it. Just a trinket to look at, and play with. He was surprised that the lizard had stopped, and even more stunned at his reply.  
"Like I said, you mean something to me. That's all I can really say right now. We've got to hurry up and get you to the hospital," he stood up and extended his hand as he spoke. Befuddled didn't even begin to cover what Piers was feeling. Somehow, though, he felt more comfortable. He had a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he gazed at the man towering in front of him. He was fit, covered with beautiful dark brown scales, like shimmering little chocolates. Piers only just now bothered to give him a once over. He was impressed. Irritated (both mentally and sexually), but impressed. Raihan's words had struck a cord with him, regardless of the fact he was ridiculously attractive. So, hesitantly he took the weirdo's hand. 

Raihan was relieved when the skunk took his hand. He pulled him up into a standing position but Piers couldn't keep his balance. It was then that Raihan heard dark laughter from behind him. He turned to see a lion and a warthog, the later waving around Piers 'backpack as if to mock them. Raihan held his arm out protectively in front of Piers as he examined their options. The two carnivores wore masks, likely to protect them from being sprayed. Now it made more sense to Raihan how they got the jump on Piers. Mentally, he smirked. Even unable to spray, Piers got away. That was something that made Raihan admire the man even more. But Piers wouldn't have to escape on his own; not anymore.  
"Back off," he warned as a growl formed in the back of his throat. The warthog tossed away the backpack which landed at Raihan's feet. The lion laughed.   
"There's two of us, kid. You can't take on us both and protect him. And he's in no condition to help himself. Just submit to the fact there's no winning here," he said mockingly. Raihan knew different. Where there's a will, there's a way; and Raihan's will was a raging inferno. He laughed then smirked.  
"That's what you think. There's no way I'm going to lose. Not here, not now," he declared confidently. Before the lion even had the chance to think of a reply, Raihan kicked the bag. It shot through the air from the force of the professional soccer star's kick: right into the warthog's face. Raihan took this opening to tackle the surprised lion while he was distracted by his fallen comrade. He pulled off the lion's mask, and threw it as far away from them as he could. He checked the warthog, and sure enough, just like he planned, his mask had been knocked off. Raihan looked at Piers, his eyes determined. Piers was as startled as the two carnivores, but luckily he figured out that was his cue. Piers shrugged and then let his stink loose. Raihan didn't expect it to smell so damn bad, but oh well. He didn't have time to marvel at the terrible stench, instead vying to fight through the cloud of gas. It stung his eyes but he still managed to lift Piers into his arms and run the hell away. 

Piers's visit to the hospital was so embarrassing. Everyone seemed to pity him so much. He felt like a helpless fool. He didn't get the chance to thank Raihan. The Komodo Dragon immediately went home, presumably to change clothes. Piers lamented over how weak he must have deemed. After the effects of the drug dissipated, he marched home solemnly.   
"Marnie, I'm home," he called out and he walked through the front door. Marnie immediately rushed to him and did not look happy.   
"Brother, where the hell have you been?! I was worried!" She looked pissed, but there were tears in her eyes. Piers patted her on the head and ruffled her fur affectionately. His expression was soft.  
"I'm sorry, Marnie. I got into some trouble, but it's been reported so no need to worry anymore," he told her reassuringly with a bright grin. Marnie put her hands on her hips, giving him a look. Piers knew he had to explain. He reluctantly told her he was attacked and drugged, and some weird ass lizard dude saved him. Marnie hugged him tightly once he was finished telling her everything. All she said then, was,   
"I hope we can thank that weird ass lizard man one day." Piers did too, but at the same time he was so ashamed of the way they met he didn't know if he could face him. So, he was kind of glad he'd probably never see him again. Well, if he was being honest it was less glad and more a mix of relief and remorse. He was so torn, but he thought that was it. He soon found he was wrong the next night after his concert. He was backstage waiting for the girl he was told won the pass ticket, when he heard heavy footsteps. He spun around to see none other than his savior smiling awkwardly at him.  
"Yo, Piers. What's up?" Piers' mouth dropped open. He quickly shut it and looked away.  
"Why is it him..? I was told it was a girl who won…." Raihan scratched the back of his head, then folded both arms behind it.  
"It was. She's in one of my classes. She had something crop up, so she gave me her ticket." Of course, Piers thought, fate liked to tease him. He didn't know what to say at first. He was so mixed up about this guy. He was continuously getting shocked by him. He couldn't believe he even had to nerve to come backstage to see him; not after all that happened. Eventually he decided what he should say.   
"Thanks for your help the other day; now go away," he said then turned from Raihan. He heard Raihan approaching from behind him. Oh shit, he thought. Raihan grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around.  
"I'm not leaving. We need to talk," he said forcefully. Piers really hated that everything this muscle head said was unarguable.   
"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things sure had been getting interesting for Piers. Honestly it was a little more trouble than even he knew how to handle.

Legosi wasn't exactly uncomfortable with crowds, but they did confuse him. Wolves had naturally evolved to have a keen sense of hearing, and no other species could top their sense of smell. The loud chatter of the crowd disoriented him, and all the smells were overwhelming. Tonight would be his first time at a concert. It was also his first time on a date. He kept glancing at Haru nervously on their way through town. He was partially afraid of her getting swept away by the crowd, as she was ridiculously small. He was also scared of not only himself, but how others would react to a big bad wolf holding hands with such a tiny rabbit. Fortunately for him, no one seemed to notice. They blended into the crowded location. Haru noticed Legosi's sideway looks and giggled. "You're always so tense, Legosi. Relax," she told him calmly while squeezing his large hand tighter.   
"Why'd we have to come so early, anyways?" He had been fine with Haru's suggestion to attend the concept together. He had just assumed they'd wait till closer to when it started. It was going to be held at night and Legosi felt far more comfortable being hidden behind the darkness. At least while on a date with a rabbit. As usual Haru couldn't really get him.   
"Well, it's best to come early to these kinds of things, especially when there's no assigned seats. Don't want all the best spots taken," she said factually. Legosi grunted.  
"Makes sense…" Haru laughed.  
"I thought I told you to relax. What could happen?" She smiled warmly at him, and Legosi's heart melted.  
"I don't know, but that's the problem." Haru rolled her eyes at this.  
"Worry wort. Don't worry! Everything is going to be fine! Oh look," she paused to point, "we're here!" Legosi reluctantly stopped staring at her to look. There was a stage, and people were already camping out in the audience area. He gulped   
"Maybe we should wait in the back," he suggested. Haru let go of his hand and put both of hers on her hips.   
"Silly, that would defeat the purpose of coming so early," she told him. She then sighed. "Legosi, if you're this nervous just spending time with me in public, how are we going to get closer?" Legosi looked down. Yeah, he knew that was why they had to do this. The whole reason for their date was to get more comfortable with each other. Until they reached that point, they'd still be stuck in that position. Legosi knew he had to see this through, if he wanted Haru's love.   
"No, you're right. Come on," he grabbed her hand, "let's find a spot." He led her into the crowd. Haru was a little shocked. Legosi's nerves seemed to be suddenly replaced with determination. She smiled. It really did make her happy to be loved so strongly by him. 

Legosi seemed a lot more comfortable once they had sat done and started talking. It was so natural for them to be hanging out. All the fear vanished into the wind when Legosi looked at Haru. His tail was wagging like crazy, getting faster every time Haru smiled or laughed. Time flew by as they talked, and Legosi didn't even notice the sun go down or the streetlights being lit. He also didn't notice that the audience was full. That is, until Haru said something.   
"Oh! It's time! Hey, Legosi, have you even listened to Piers?"   
"Huh? Who?" Haru snorted.  
"The guy whose concert we're at."   
"OH. No, I don't think I have. But if you like his music I probably will, too," he said happily.   
"Well, guess we're about to find out," she giggled. Legosi looked around in time to see a skunk take the stage. Wow, he thought, where did the time go? A skunk, huh? They were beautiful animals, even the males. Made sense for one to be in the music business. Always in the limelight, but living in the dark. Legosi could kind of relate. He was a nocturnal animal, too. He wasn't in the limelight, though, but he did work the lights for the drama club. He wondered if that was a stretch. What was this guy's name? Piers, he thought Haru had said. He looked sad. He started to sing and his voice was nothing short of angelic, even singing loud rock music. He got the whole crowd fired up so easily, lost in the powerful beat and emotional lyrics. Even Legosi could not resist tapping his foot. 

"We need to talk," was what Raihan told him. Yeah, they probably did. Piers didn't know if he was ready too. He supposed he could just let Raihan speak his piece, then make up some excuse to leave.   
"Yeah. So, uh…"   
"How are you feeling? I hope the concert wasn't too much for you to tackle so soon," the concern in his voice was apparent. It made that fuzzy feeling come back, and Piers could feel the heat forming in his cheeks. He looked away.  
"I'm alright. My body is still a little weak, but nothing I can't handle," he said as he flipped back the long fur on his head that had been covering half of his face. He could feel Raihan staring.   
"Did you report it?"  
"Naw, I thought I'd let the guys who were gonna force me to be a sex slave go free. Yes, I reported it."  
"Hey, don't sass me. I was… I was really worried about you," Raihan's voice was gentle, yet firm.  
"Why? We barely know each other," Piers reminded him.   
"Piers. I've been listening to your music for ages. The way you sing, the words you write… I know the other day was our first time meeting, and yeah, it could have gone better," Raihan admitted awkwardly. Piers had to fight back a snort. That was the understatement of the century. He found him drugged and was very close to taking advantage of that fact. Piers was so confused by this weird ass lizard. What was he thinking? Where was this conversation going to go? He finally glanced at Raihan. His eyes were fierce as he continued, "Even still, I feel like I know you. And I just wanted to tell you how much your music has meant to me. And.. that I'm in love with----"   
"Thanks, bye!" Peirs fled. He had to. This was so weird he didn't know what to do. He had been wondering what Raihan was getting at, but what it ended up being was just insane. 

It was after the concert and Legosi was beside himself. He had lost sight of Haru. He knew this would happen. Somehow the wolf ended up off the side of the stage. He sighed and began to sniff the air, hoping for a sign of Haru. Instead, his nose was met with pheromones. He was confused. He was outside the backstage… the singer was there. And yes, this was definitely skunk. And some sort of reptile, maybe? One of them was obviously feeling aroused. Legosi figured he should mind his business, and turned to leave the area, when the smell got stronger. He went to glance backwards just in time for Piers to run right into him. Piers fell back from the force of the impact and ended up on his ass.   
"S-sorry," Legosi uttered, his voice flimsy and awkward, "are you okay?" He reached out his hand to help the skunk up, while trying his best not to make eye contact. He felt the singer's hand clasp his own, so he pulled him up. He was expecting Piers to just brush the encounter off, but Legosi wasn't so lucky. Piers whispered in his ear,   
"Play along, I need an excuse," and before Legosi could question his intentions the unthinkable happened. This skunk was kissing him. Legosi didn't know what to do. He was relieved when the Komodo Dragon rushed out from behind the curtain and grunted.  
"Is that why you ran? Got a boyfriend?" He sounded pissed. Uh oh. Piers stopped kissing Legosi and looked away, trying his best to avoid looking at the lizard.   
"Yeah." The lizard stormed up to them and jabbed his finger into Legosi's chest.  
"You better watch yourself, wolf. Hold on tight, or I'll be stealing him away from you," he promised before storming off. Piers sighed heavily.   
"Damn, he's persistent. Sorry 'bout that," he shifted his focus to Legosi.  
"Um… are you okay?" Piers shook his head.  
"Not sure. My life is just gettin' weirder by the minute… I feel bad for draggin' you into my drama. Can I buy you dinner?"  
"Er, no. I'm actually looking for someone. We came here together but she's so tiny I lost her in the crowd." Piers arched an eyebrow.  
"Oh?"  
"She's a pure white drawf rabbit. Have you seen her? I'm really worried she might get trampled…"   
"You're a weird wolf, ain't cha? I'll help you look for her. It'll prolly be a cinch with how good I am at clearing crowds," he offered with a smirk. Legosi's tail began to wag.  
"Thanks so much!" 

Raihan was so mad at himself. He went and blurted his feelings out so suddenly, only to have his celebrity crush run the hell away. Then he saw THAT. The more he thought about it, though, the more it didn't make any sense. From their previous encounter, Raihan deduced Piers wasn't used to touch, bordering on flat out disliking it. Then there was the fact that the wolf looked shocked. Putting the pieces together, Raihan came to a conclusion… Piers was just using the wolf as an excuse for why he fled. So, Raihan wondered, what was really going on? He was stirred from his detective work by a tiny whimper. He looked, and sitting next to him on the bench was a tiny rabbit who looked quite dejected.   
"You alright, miss?" She looked over at him.  
"I got separated from my boyfriend. I can't really see over all the crowds, and he probably can't smell me either… Knowing Legosi he's probably having a panic attack, the silly wolf," Haru sighed. Raihan was interested.  
"A rabbit dating a wolf? That's something you don't hear every day. Do you know where you lost him at?"  
"After the concert," she rose to her feet, "so he could be around there," she assumed. "But I'm not certain." Raihan was now extremely interested.  
"You say you two were at Piers' concert? Is he a grey wolf?"  
"Yes; how'd you know?"   
"I think I saw him before. Really nervous looking guy?"  
"Yup, that's him," she sounded relieved.   
"I'll help you look for him. By the way, name's Raihan," he introduced himself while extending his arm. Haru took his hand.  
"Haru. Nice to meet you! And thanks for the help, Raihan," she smiled. He nodded, then they started their search.

Piers walked next to Legosi, and as he presumed, the crowds parted to let him through. Legosi took advantage of that to sniff around for Haru's scent. About the fifth time they paused, Legosi stopped sniffing suddenly and looked at Piers.  
"Hey, uh… if you're busy you don't have to stay with me all night…"   
"It's fine. Seems like you need my help. Though, ya walk hella fast. I think I need a break…" He did look exhausted. Legosi nodded.   
"Maybe we can grab that bite to eat now? It could perk you back up," he suggested helpfully. Piers wore a lopsided grin.   
"Good idea," he said then began to mosey on towards the nearest eatery. Legosi trailed behind him, they got a table, ordered their food, and began to eat. In the middle of the meal, Legosi could contain his curiosity no longer.  
"Hey, uh… what was going on earlier? You kissed me, and that other guy looked pissed…" Piers put his chopsticks down with a sigh. He figured the wolf would ask eventually, but that didn't make him want to answer more. He knew he owed Legosi an explanation, though, so he would.   
"He's some guy who helped me out when I got drugged by some pimps. We only met that one time, which was awkward enough, but then he showed up backstage tonight and was about to confess. I panicked and ran out… and into you. I couldn't think of a better excuse then being taken, so…" he trailed off. Piers was well aware that the whole thing was idiotic. He definitely could have handled it better. Legosi looked, though, like he understood.  
"I kinda know how you must of felt. The girl I came to your concert with… the first time we actually interacted she tried to sleep with me. The whole thing was really awkward. But she still started talking to me after. I really enjoy being with her. Maybe you and that guy could be friends, too," he offered, his advice as gentle as his voice. Piers poked aimlessly at the food on his plate.   
"I respect that you two got past that. I don't know if I can. But… some of the things he said I just can't shake. I want to be friends with him, he seems like a great guy, I'm just… not very good at socializing, I guess," he told Legosi with a sigh. Legosi nodded knowingly.  
"So am I. But things have a way of working themselves out. At least, I hope so. All you can really do is put yourself out there and try, I think," he said in an attempt to convince both of them. Piers chuckled.  
"Ya know, kid, you hav'a point  
I may not be a social butterfly, but I own being me. M' dunno what I've been actin' so loopy for. I mean, I can't complain about having no friends when I'm runnin' away from everyone that approaches me. Thanks, Legosi. You're a weird ass wolf, but ya know what yer talkin' 'bout," he said with a grin. Legosi's tail began to wag, but before he could respond, Piers was out of his seat, and wore a mischievous smirk. "So we need to really part the crowd to find this girl, so why not make a party out of it and have some fun, shall we?" Piers chuckled again when Legosi tilted his head in confusion. That was an adorable canine trait Piers found rather endearing. It only made what he was planning sound even more like a blast. Reenergized by Legosi's kindness, Piers was ready to really rock it to pay the wolf back. 

Despite that the concert had ended almost two hours ago, the crowds had yet to disperse (or calm down as Piers had a habit of making crowds quite rowdy with his high-energy performances) and Raihan knew Haru wouldn't be able to even spot her boyfriend through all the people. Thus, Raihan was now wandering around with the rabbit on his shoulders. He figured it would be easier that way. As he walked at a quick pace, Haru scanned the crowds for Legosi. Raihan couldn't take any more awkward silence between them, so he decided to strike up the art of conversation.  
"So, Haru. Can I ask your opinion on something?"  
"Sure," she replied quickly without stopping her search.   
"Ok, so hypothetically, if you met someone you already knew you'd like when they were under the effects of a date-rape drug, and you managed to avoid taking advantage of that, and showed up to confess to them a day later and they run away and kissed a rabbit's boyfriend as a lame excuse, how would you feel?" That made Haru stop looking around, and stare at the top of his head.  
"Well, that was oddly specific. So much so, in fact, I'd wager that's what happened to you. That's how you saw Legosi, huh?" She felt Raihan nod. She laughed.  
"He kissed him? That must have been funny, kinda sorry I missed it. Er, not the running from you part, I mean," she corrected herself. Raihan shrugged which caused the small animal to bounce slightly.   
"Poor guy must've been so confused. Especially considering I'm confused by it all too. I wish we didn't have to meet like that. I mean, I'm really glad I managed to save him, but… I don't think he'll ever trust me," he lamented. Haru patted him on the head in consolement.   
"I wouldn't worry about it too much. He seems as awkward as Legosi. And considering our first conversation ended with me attempting to sleep with him, and him only covering me with a sheet before running away… you have a pretty good chance of befriending him, if you keep trying," she reassured him. Raihan smiled.  
"You sure are a weird rabbit. Not that that's a bad thing. Thanks, Haru. I'll keep trying."  
"Good. Hey, what's that sound?" Haru's ears were perked up now, angled in a position where she could listen more closely to her surroundings. Raihan ceased his speed walking.   
"Huh?" He listened and heard what Haru had noticed. It was obvious, albeit faint, to him. "That's…" 

Legosi didn't know how to react to what was occurring before him. Piers, out of nowhere, had leapt up onto the table they had been dining at. He was yelling,  
"Yo, people! Piers here! M' pal Legosi is'a lookin' for his rabbit friend! Let's all make some noise and find her, eh?" It was an odd way to look for Haru, but it could work, he had to admit. Piers started having a mini concert right there on the restaurant's outside patio. People were flocking over left and right, some seemingly out of nowhere. The crowd was slowly relocating from the once busy street to Piers' impromptu venue. Thanks to this, Legosi was able to see her, at long last. She was riding on the shoulders of… oh no. It was Komodo Dragon. Legosi began to panic as they approached. Haru hopped off the reptile's shoulders and bounded up to him.  
"Legosi!" She looked so happy to see him. Her smile warmed his heart, and the panic was burned to ashes. His tail was wagging fast as lightning.   
"Haru! I'm so glad you're safe. I was really worried," he knelt down to her eye level as he spoke. Haru poked his nose playfully.  
"I figured as much, worry-wort." She looked at Piers, who had stopped singing and was trying his damnedest not to look at Raihan. Haru rolled her eyes but smiled.  
"I guess I have you to think for our reunion?" Piers nodded.  
"Yeah. He helped me out quite a bit, so I thought I might as well pay him back. Though, it was mostly cuz I love starting riots," he lied. Haru could tell he did it solely for Legosi. This skunk was a good guy, she could tell. She turned away from him to face Legosi.   
"We should head back to campus now. It's really late, and I don't want to get bitched at again," she told him.  
"Me neither," he replied, before glancing at Piers. "Thanks for everything, Piers. It was nice to meet you," he respectfully bid the skunk farewell. He grabbed Haru's hand and began to lead her past the crowd, when he felt something. He looked down to see a furry hand leaving his pocket. He looked back up and behind him to see the smirking Piers.   
"Later, weirdo," he said with a wave before disappearing into the sea of faces. Legosi reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded slip of paper. He opened it up to see a phone number quickly jotted down in pink ink, complete with Piers' signature in the bottom corner. Haru was hopping up and down trying to see what he was holding. He bent down to show her. She laughed.  
"Looks like you're the one who ended up with a fan, Legosi." He shook his head.  
"I don't know if I'd say that. He is really interesting. We're sorta alike in some ways but he's way more confident than me. In front of people he doesn't care about," he added the last bit as he pushed the note back into his pocket. "Let's get back." Haru nodded, and they were off together again, holding onto each other tightly so that they would not be separated again. Raihan watched them leave. He had watched Piers leave as well, and once Legosi and Haru faded from his sight, he ran hurriedly after him.


End file.
